Human Portrait of a god
by Kigome-chan
Summary: ¿Desde cuándo la muerte olía a manzanas? Te detienes y profesas algunas palabras. -Nací para matarte- susurras en mi oído mientras tomo tus manos y te beso. Sabemos a sangre, culpa, sal y cenizas… La lluvia nos cala hasta los huesos,quizá así purguemos pecados.
1. The Human who dreamed

**Human Portrait of a god**

Este fic fue anteriormente publicado en un foro bajo otro título, soy la misma autora este fic es mío, decidí colocarlo aqui para tenerlo más a la mano a la hora de dar referencias. ¡Gracias por leer!

Dejen review si les gusta y si no_ también._

* * *

_"Si la muerte fuera un bien...los dioses no serían inmortales"_

La cadena era muy corta, los 5 metros se habían reducido a centímetros, o ¿Era acaso mi imaginación?

Un instante en el que mi mente podía descansar, el freak a mi lado se había recostado unos minutos, después de un record olímpico de 4 semanas sin cerrar los ojos.  
El reflejo de la pantalla del computador apenas iluminaba el cuarto, permitiéndole a mis ojos cansados y ojerosos distinguir la leve silueta de "L" el gran detective…  
Que jamás lograría resolver el caso… sentí satisfacción después de aquella aseveración, distraje mi mente unos instantes y abrí mis ojos, pues el sueño parecía haberme abandonado…  
Joder….  
Su silueta recostada en la cama, como nunca antes lo había visto.  
Los cabellos negros alborotados sobre el rostro pálido y la expresión serena, cómo si no estuviera compartiendo la cama con un asesino…sonreí levemente.  
Se removió y cerré los ojos para fingirme absolutamente dormido.

-Si Light-kun ya terminó de contemplarme, continuaré con el trabajo en el caso-dijo sentándose en la cama, reanudando el tedioso sonido de las teclas al ser presionadas.

Mierda, ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Acaso tiene un jodido sexto sentido del que no estoy informado?  
No me moví. Y mantuve los ojos cerrados con una expresión tranquila recostado en la cama  
Sentí unos labios presionando los míos.

¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos, pero déjame advertirte que no perderé. Nunca.  
Me tomó de la nuca y lo recosté en la cama aprisionando sus muñecas con una mano.

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?-jadee rompiendo el beso  
-No es la primera noche que Light-kun lo hace- respondió besándome de nuevo esta vez tratando de ganar terreno dentro de mis labios.  
Mordí su lengua y me introduje en su boca, gimió, el beso sabía a sangre y culpa.  
-¿A qué viene esto?- rompí de nuevo el beso  
-Light-kun, muchas preguntas, ¿acaso estas nervioso?, pudiste haberme golpeado, a estas alturas…¿quién crees que comenzó el juego?-dijo divertido-Cuando te descuides, yo estaré ahí…y lo sabré-  
Lo tomé del cabello tirando de él y lo besé nuevamente esta vez la saliva resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios  
Metió su mano fina debajo de mis pantalones y comenzó un vaivén lento, martirizante, pero no le dejaría el control tan fácilmente; besé su cuello y deje una marca profunda y agonizante la cual seguramente tardaría semanas en desvanecerse  
Dirigí mi boca hacia sus pantalones y cuando alcancé su miembro lo tomé, iniciando una cadencia un poco más lenta y agobiante que la de sus dedos anteriormente en mis pantalones, sube y baja, sube y baja.

_Juego de niños._  
Recorría aquel pedazo de carne ya duro y húmedo. Mientras miraba hacia arriba a ver un detective con una pinta inocente, que peligroso; la apariencia tan volátil, el sudor perlando su frente, sus parpados cerrados como si intentase negar lo que estaba ocurriendo, su torso temblando al igual que sus pálidas caderas.  
Dejé mi juego abajo para subir haciendo un recorrido con mi legua húmeda hacia sus huesos de la pelvis, jugando con ellos, haciendo círculos en su piel lechosa.  
Gemía. Temblaba cada pedazo de piel que yo tocaba, como si fuera la primera vez.  
Que peligroso. Pues aquel ser humano era todo menos inocente y con seguridad su mente estaría cavilando todos los acontecimientos, cada movimiento mío, vigilándome como solo un genio podría hacer.  
Subí por su pecho hacia su cuello llenando de saliva éste y besando en pequeñas partes hasta llegar a su frente.  
Bese su frente con ternura toxica, despacio…lento  
Y él me abrazó, rozando nuestra piel desnuda.  
Para después bajar a mis pantalones…solamente me rozó con su legua y yo ya había terminado. Me vine manchando su rostro y parte de mi improvisada pijama.

Él se rió.  
-Parece que light-kun es de los que acaban rápido- Que sonrisa más macabra  
Se acercó queriendo continuar, pues él no había terminado aún, pero yo me cubrí con los cobertores y lo ignoré.  
El no se molestó, en absoluto. Sólo se reacomodó y comenzó el infernal tecleo de nuevo.

Esos dedos, podían estar haciendo algo más productivo que apretar botones en un teclado…  
En fin…al parecer el sueño ha regresado.  
-Buenas noches Kira-  
-Buenas noches Ryuzak…..-  
_Mierda…._


	2. The disturbed peace

**Human Portrait of a god**

Emm sí, subiré un capítulo cada semana hasta terminarlo.  
Dejen review si les gusta y si no_ también._

* * *

"_La culpa no está en el sentimiento, sino en el consentimiento"_

-¡Ah!- ¿La…alarma?-¿Dónde…estoy? ¿Por qué estoy en el piso?-

-Raito-kun, estas en el edificio de investigaciones del caso Kira, tu eres mi sospechoso, estamos encadenados, ah y en el suelo porque saltaste cuando sonó la alarma, ahora si no te molesta-dijo Ryuuzaki levantándose y caminando a la cocina- Voy por mi desayuno, hace 3 horas que no consumo azúcar-

Light estaba un poco apenado por su reacción al despertar, pero quien no tendría esas reacciones si había tenido un sueño húmedo con…

-Raito-kun, tienes 5 minutos para cambiarte-dijo L dejando a light solo en la habitación pasando la cadena por debajo, pero antes de salir añadió -Por cierto Raito-kun, tienes una erección-Y tranquilamente cerró la puerta.

Se puso sus pantalones más holgados…Y salió con la mirada baja arrastrado por la cadena hacia la cocina, y claro Ryuuzaki tenía 3 malditas horas sin probar dulce.  
Llegando a la cocina Ryuuzaki se sentó tomando un café azucarado hasta el cielo y una tarta, como de costumbre, mientras Light se limitó a morder una manzana, roja y brillante.  
Watari los dejó solos después de una reverencia para encargarse del papeleo de ingreso de Light al equipo de investigación.  
-Se que no eres Kira- dijo L con su característico tono de voz, con un trozo de tarta aun en los labios  
- ¿Enserio? ¡¿Entonces podrías soltar las esposas!?-dijo light aliviado y con una sonrisa que le hacía ver los ojos más luminosos de lo que ya eran  
-Te equivocas Raito-kun, ahora ya no, pero con seguridad hace unos días lo eras-compuso el adicto  
-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? NO soy y nunca fui y nunca seré…-  
L se acercó al rostro de light -Tus ojos-  
-¿Mis ojos?- Dijo light nervioso,  
-Sí, eso dije-mencionó el detective  
Raito guardó silencio, pues su pensamiento respecto a la justicia era bastante similar al de Kira, además en el sueño que tuvo esa noche el era…¿Kira?  
Fue interrumpido por los labios del detective sobre los suyos y ¡peor aún! Su…lengua.

-Mhhmm, Ryuuzaki ¡Que crees que haces!-dijo un fúrico Light  
-Puede que me resulte difícil trabajar contigo, después de todo, me perturbas- dijo seriamente un L caminado fuera de la cocina, arrastrando a un confundido Light con un problema entre piernas agravado por el beso.  
Claro, un detective adicto al azúcar que te tiene esposado a él, que cree que eres un asesino en masa…y al cual ¿Perturbas? ¿Desconcentras? ¿Distraes?  
Las horas siguientes serían un martirio.  
Comenzaron a trabajar recolectando información sobre las muertes, para conectarlas y hallar un patrón entre ellas.  
-Light-kun deja de mirarme, o es que ¿acaso quieres tarta?-dijo L ofreciéndole el trozo que acababan de servirle: un trozo de velvet rojo, con cerezas y glaseado en la cima.

-No gracias, no me apetece- dijo el castaño regresando a su labor aun pensando en el sueño húmedo que había tenido con el detective justo la noche anterior.  
Pero contrario a lo que Light pensaba el día aconteció con una rapidez extrema, todos abatidos por no encontrar ninguna pista.  
-¡Gracias por esforzarse!- animó Matsuda al retirarse de la enorme sala principal.

L arrastró a light hasta el cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro, se acercó lentamente hasta los labios del sospechoso.  
-A estas alturas te habrás dado cuenta de que siento atracción por ti Raito-kun y…-  
-Lo sé-dijo Light hoscamente, rozando sus labios con los del azabache al hablar-Pero puede que tu también me gustes, ignorando el hecho de que somos hombres-  
-Continua-dijo L  
-El hecho de que las cámaras que TU ordenaste colocar nos están vigilando- dijo Light haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tu"  
-Sigue-dijo el azabache  
-El hecho de que puedo ser Kira y tú eres L-Mencionó el castaño con un aire condescendiente  
-¿Algo más?-Inquirió Ryuuzaki  
-Y de que seguramente la próxima vez que me beses no podre contenerme-Soltó en un suspiro el castaño  
Entonces el detective, apagó la luz

_"¿Cómo llegamos a esto?"_

_"¿Cómo dejamos que sucediera?"_

Mismo pensamiento, mentes separadas.


	3. The one who wandered

**Human Portrait of a god**

Tercera y cuarta entrega. Una vez más gracias por leer.

Dejen review si les gusta y si no_ también._

* * *

"_Todo el que sabe adivina, que tras el silencio de un ángel siempre hay una historia"_

Mientras pruebo frenéticamente el azúcar de tus labios mi mente está cavilando en otro lugar, porque el simple hecho de estar besándote, hace que decaiga mi poder de razonamiento y me sumerja en una turbulencia de pensamientos pasados y emociones presentes.

Rememorando la precaria declaración que nos profesamos días anteriores, incierta, imprecisa y fuera de nosotros. Ahora lo único que me interesaba saber era como tu lengua se colaba tan deliciosamente dentro de mí.

Yagami light, me gustas.

Tu cabello castaño se derrama sobre la almohada y tus ojos se cierran disfrutando el contacto de tu cuerpo con la superficie tan blanda del colchón. La cadencia de músculos se detiene.  
Y solo queda el silencio.  
Tus parpados cerrados .Me pregunto ¿Cuántos secretos guardarás bajo ellos?  
Tus ojos han abandonado su fiereza anterior, parte de tus sarcasmos amargos se han ido, aunque la ironía, deliciosa y suspicaz que siempre los acompañó prevalece.  
Sigues siendo Yagami light, aunque no seas Kira.  
Tus pasos precisos, casi calculados, tus modales, pulcros, pero ¿Sabes?, soy capaz de leerte, como a un libro abierto; sé que eso no era suficiente…  
Familia perfecta, estudiante perfecto, físico perfecto.  
Tus pómulos se tensan y me distraigo con su silueta, contemplándola a media luz.  
Me pregunto ¿Era acaso parte de tu plan Kira? ¿Hacerme caer, de esa manera?

Yo, deseando a Yagami Light.

Tus besos, entregados y sumisos, puesto que Kira se ha ido.  
Sólo Light permanece, con un monstro dormido en su interior.  
¿Qué pasará cuando despierte?, ¿Te arrepentirás de esto?  
Conociéndote, lo utilizarás en mi contra. En el momento en el que te besé, perdí el juego  
Nuestro juego. Lograste ganarme en tu modalidad de inocente.  
Con tus ojos de pureza ¿Son estos los reales? ¿O lo son, aquellas orbes afiladas listas para tirar del gatillo?  
¿Son tus principios reales? ¿O acaso está Kira actuando?  
¿Cuál de los dos eres Yagami Light?  
Tu inteligencia, tu manera de ver a través de mi mente, de descifrarme no importa que intrincado o complejo sea el pensamiento.  
Cuando el asesino despierte…¿Quién será el primero en caer?  
¿Tú? O acaso…  
-¿Ryuuzaki? – me llamas adormilado  
Y te miro con la camiseta de tu pijama improvisada, tus ojos a medio abrir, tu cabello revuelto…  
Me pareces un asesino en masa extremadamente…interesante

Me gustas, Yagami Light.

-¿Si, Raito-kun?- Pregunto expectante  
-¿Aun estás trabajando?-  
-Estoy a punto de terminar, tomaré una siesta contigo-Respondo  
Pero para esto ya habías cerrado tus orbes, de un color indescriptible.  
Te dirijo media sonrisa cómplice mientras beso levemente tu mejilla.  
Y suspiras diciendo mi "nombre"  
¿Es un buen momento para decirte mi nombre real? ¿Tengo algo más que perder?  
La vida…responde mi subconsciente, comportándose tan racional como mis hormonas se lo permiten.  
Y la mañana me atrapa sacando conclusiones aún…  
Es el día libre de todos, pues no pueden seguir nuestro ritmo, deben descansar, ellos son más…humanos.

Antes que me diera cuenta, ya nos han traído el desayuno al cuarto.  
Me acerque al borde de la cama con el fin de despertar a mi homicida favorito  
Deseaba que desayunáramos juntos.  
-Buenos días light-kun-musito acercando el carrito de comida a la cama-Come lo que te apetezca-completo, con un cubo de azúcar ya metido en la boca  
-¿Estas tu incluido en el menú?-escuche claramente  
Y lo miré tomando un poco de sirope de chocolate caliente, embarrándolo en sus labios dentro de su boca, en sus mejillas…  
Apetecible…  
Me acerqué, cubriendo de besos sus mejillas, lamiendo sus pómulos en círculos y deleitándome con el chocolate aun tibio.  
-Ah- un leve gemido se le escapó cuando llegué a las comisuras de sus labios.  
Y las limpie, llegando a su boca, saboreando aquel dulce pecado, lento…  
No había prisas, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para mi, solo sabía de la cadencia del movimiento de sus manos en mi espalda y su aroma.  
Su inconfundible aroma a manzanas frescas…mezclado con la excitación y el chocolate…  
Únicamente me interesaban los descarados movimientos de su lengua dentro de mi boca, quería estar con él, dentro de él, deseaba embriagarme de light Yagami

_Solo por hoy…_


	4. The sweetness fever

**Human Portrait of a god**

Hay un lemmon muy ligero en este.

Dejen review si les gusta y si no_ también._

* * *

_"Chocolate bebida de los dioses, bebida de los amores. Afrodisíaco poderoso, líquido que suaviza los remedios. De una manera u otra, el chocolate completo a los sabores dulces, es el aliado de nuestro cuerpo, tan consumado, como toda cosa, en cantidad razonable."_

Mareado, con la respiración agitada y los pensamientos nublados. Así me encontraba, en su cama, estaba pensando aun semidormido.  
¿Cómo llamarlo? Ni siquiera se su nombre…  
No tengo la menor idea de que he estado haciendo los últimos meses  
¿Acaso soy yo…un asesino?  
"¿Qué harías si lo fueras? " Resonó una voz dentro de mí  
Aun sin ser parte de mis pensamientos…algo…algo no está bien. Estoy…confundido.  
"¿Confundido?" Me cuestiona con cierta ironía la voz "Tú fuiste quien lo deseó"  
¿Yo? ¿Desee qué?  
"Cambiar al mundo" Escucho claramente su respuesta y veo el rostro que pertenece a aquella voz desconocida….Soy yo, una copia exacta de mi se materializa para asechar la poca paz que puedo tener durante el sueño…miro sus manos, están manchadas de sangre y sostienen una manzana partida a la mitad.  
"Cambiemos al mundo" Dice mi otro yo con una sonrisa, y me tiende la mano  
Escucho ruidos y el sueño se desvanece.  
-Buenos días ligth-kun, come lo que te apetezca- dice mi ¿compañero?, ¿amigo?...no sé cómo llamarlo, ni de que manera etiquetar la relación que llevamos ahora.  
Me provocan sus caderas moviéndose lentamente, acercándose a mí, la leve caída de su cabello…  
Tomo un poco de chocolate derretido y lo vierto sobre mi rostro…no necesité llamar al detective dos veces, sentía la punta de su lengua recorrer mis labios; pronto se adentró en mi boca y me inundó el sabor del chocolate, asfixiándome, llenándome los pulmones.  
El chocolate y la saliva escurrían por nuestras comisuras después de romper el beso, sentía una presión incómoda en mi entrepierna y, por supuesto, que L también la notó.  
Se dispuso a bajar con una lentitud casi morbosa mis pantalones de la "pijama".  
Cerré los ojos de golpe cuando sentí sus dedos, cubiertos con el chocolate tibio, pellizcar uno de mis pezones; no pude evitarlo mi erección se hizo aún más notoria y un poco de líquido escurrió.  
-Que sensible- lo escuche decirme mientras bajaba por completo mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior.  
El bóxer quedó olvidado en un rincón de la habitación.  
-C-cállate- logre articular antes de que sus dedos se introdujeran sin aviso, ni permiso en mi entrada-ahh ¡ahhh!- Dolía y como dolía jodidamente pero lo deseaba.  
La saliva escurría de mi boca y mis ojos no lograban enfocar nada por el placer, era la primera vez que estaba de esa manera con un hombre. Virginidad…algo sobre valorado, que aun así yo no poseía.  
Me levanté y lo besé nuevamente, sentándome a horcajadas sobre él.  
Esta vez el beso fue mucho más calmado, con una cadencia de movimientos de lenguas leve, casi parecía un beso previamente ensayado.  
Ya estaba listo así que con algo de incertidumbre coloque el miembro en mi entrada.  
No pude evitar gritar de dolor. Y la sensación de algo húmedo también, mi sangre, era la prueba de que nadie más había tomado mi cuerpo de esta manera.  
Con un gemido ronco me hizo cambiar de posición a una en cuatro puntos, y me penetró nuevamente, no dolió tanto pero aun así…  
-Ahhh!-  
-¿N-necesitas….que ah, pare?- dijo L, me reí mentalmente, su voz sonaba de una manera totalmente diferente de lo usual, y me agradaba escucharlo agitado, tratando de regularizar su respiración y sentirlo, cada vez más cerca de mí en cuerpo pero también poseía una parte de su alma, de su razón, sus pensamientos y su más pura lógica; quién lo diría…que yo terminara siendo la perdición de este hombre.  
Contraje los músculos de mi trasero. Él gimió. Yo sonreí triunfante.  
-¿No te gusta? O ¿Es que el gran detective se cansa rápido?-solté con un esfuerzo sobrehumano por articular con la respiración desbocada  
El no respondió sencillamente me cambió de posición nuevamente  
Joder, ¿Qué diablos pensaba que era yo? ¿Un actor porno? Mis músculos estaban cansados por el ajetreo y sus embestidas no me ayudaban en lo absoluto. Me colocó sobre mi espalda y me obligó a mirarlo.  
-Raito-kun, quiero que me muestres tus ojos cuando te vengas-dijo sencillamente  
Mientras comenzaba a masturbarme.  
No, el placer era demasiado, con mi entrada llena de él y mi miembro tan…apretado yo…  
Me vine tensándome y arqueando las caderas, fue una sensación intensa; por un instante  
todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y me vi…reflejado en sus grandes orbes negras.  
Vi cuando él se corrió, su expresión, sublime, sobria... Joder...no cambiaría por nada esa expresión.  
Nos recostamos por unos segundos. Él me abrazó, sentí su piel desnuda contra la mía. Parecía haber llegado más cerca de él que nadie, aun así no podía evitar cuestionarme ¿Esta bien esto?  
¿Cuánto tiempo durará?  
"El que sea necesario" respondió de nuevo mi voz interna, mi alucinación vivida, aquel que sin duda se convertiría pronto en mi verdugo.  
Pero no era momento y me limité a recostarme junto al detective, enterrar mi rostro en su cuello desnudo y aspirar el bálsamo dulce, casi medicinal, que emanaba de su cuerpo.


End file.
